User talk:Astarothfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yuno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ddraig Lucifer (talk) 08:17, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I use mangahead.com for my references. Also it looks like you have experiences on wikia activity. So, I'm just going to say that I want this wiki to have it's own characteristics and one of the things that I want to be different than other wikis is the biography section. The biography section will be written chronologically so flashback stories will be integrated according to the timeline regardless of which arc it was in. (i.e. no need to put headers like history, arc 1, arc 2, etc.) ''Ddraig'' - Talk 19:02 4/25/2015 That was another user's work before I explained to him my vision for the wiki. I've been avoiding working on characters with little information and wait until they become more significant. Saying that, I also don't want any user creating new pages when there're barely anything to work on. It'd just create unnecessary stubs. Create pages when there's enough info to create a well written page. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 20:04 4/25/2015 History Yes, that is a complete speculation. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 06:02 4/26/2015 Template If you want to create a sandbox, just create it as a sub-page of your user page. Tab is not necessary for something like that. From your work and your request, it looks like you've been around larger wikis before. Listen, we're still a very small wiki and you're already asking luxuries that older and larger wikis provided. We don't even know how long the series would last. So, your request is not my priorities at this point in time. Maybe, if we are confident that series would last for a long while. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 06:37 5/22/2015 Klaus page It looks like you're drafting Klaus page. I have his profile image prepared for a while now, so don't upload any profile-type image for him. I'll delete what you've uploaded for now because it's not really a profile-like image. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 14:04 5/22/2015 Then it's not necessary to upload it now. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 19:51 5/22/2015 :It doesn't matter if you create the page without the profile image, images can always come later. I'm always checking the wiki, except when I'm sleeping, so I will notice when page is created and then I'll follow suit. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 19:57 5/22/2015 :I've seen the images you're uploading: #Please uplaod a .png image instead of .jpg images #Crop all of the edges, so it doesn't still look like a panel from the manga ''Ddraig'' - Talk 20:30 5/22/2015 Image name Your image's name is way too much in detail. You could shorten the name from Mimosa Vermilion to just Mimosa. I will rename the image to Mimosa scanning the dungeon. I can still see a thin border at the edge of the image, please fix it. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 06:54 5/26/2015 :Come on! I'm still seeing thin border at the edges. Did you not see them? What program did you used to cut your image? Don't hesitate on cutting, don't try to preserve every inch of the image. It'll be fine as long as you can get the most important part. Do you want me to do it? ''Ddraig'' - Talk 21:01 5/26/2015 ::Ok, I'll do it. FYI, I'm using this to cut my images. It's versatile and very easy to use. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 07:32 5/27/2015 Mimosa Mimosa Vermilion is with a single L not double. Please, be careful when creating the page or creating links. ''Ddraig'' - Talk 07:47 5/26/2015 Klaus and Mimosa page Hi man. I just want to ask whether you're going to create Klaus and Mimosa's page or not? Because I think there's enough material to construct the personality sections and the biography sections are just going to get bigger and bigger each week. When can you publish your work on these two chars? ''Ddraig'' - Talk 14:53 6/23/2015